An Angel Behind A Man With Tattoos
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: He found her as a newborn baby girl, and he took her in and raised her on his own. When she's a teenager, she'll start asking questions about her mother, and she'll fall in love with a past he always wanted to avoid. Will he stop her from making a bad decision? Or will he let her make her own choices, and be a supportive father like he always had been?
1. Finiding a Baby wasnt part of the plan

It all happened so fast.

He had just found her on his front porch, sleeping in a little basket. In it was a blank birth certificate, and in a little infant wrapped in a pink blanket. He had no clue how to raise a kid. Hell, he barely knew how to take care of himself let alone a baby. He saw that it was rainy, and he immediately picked up the basket and he brought the infant inside his apartment. When he walked inside of his house, he placed the basket on the bed and he started to pace back and forth. Then, he picked up a phone and he called two of the closest people in his life; one of his best guy friend's that actually has a child, Randall Orton, and his best girl friend, Jaiyden. He first called Jaiyden. "Hello?" Was the voice he dreaded to hear, Jaiyden's boyfriend, Chris Irvine. He rolled his eyes and he said "Irvine, where's Jaiyden?"

"In the bathroom, she'll be out in a 's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you when she puts me on speakerphone"

"Jai! Phil's on the phone!"

Then, after a moment of sthatce, Jaiyden picked up the phone. "Phil? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come over to my apartment ASAP"

"Why? What happened?"

"Just get over here, and you can bring Chrissy boy if its necessary"

"At least try to get along with him"

"No promises" then, Phillip Brooks hung up the phone. Then, he called Randall. "Hey Brooks"

"Get over here now"

"Already making my way there now, actually"

"God," Phil said in relief. "How do you always manage to come at the exact same time I need you here?"

"Best friend mentality" Randy said and Phil chuckled. "Just please hurry, and bring some baby bottles and formula too"

"You know I have a baby bag in my car for Michael." Randy said. He was married to his wife, Barbara Blank, for 3 years and they have a 4 year old daughter named Julianna and a 1 month old named Michael. "Just hurry" Phil said.

Then, the line disconnected. The baby started to whine alittle. Phil quickly thought to take the baby out of the basket and just hold her until he had reinforcements. It was, at first, a struggle to hold the baby. But then, he found it easy to hold the baby girl. He just started to walk around and softly bounce with the infant. Then, he heard the door opened. "Brooks!" He heard Randy shout. Phil came out of his room, and Randy's jaw dropped. This was a sight he'd never see; his best friend holding a baby. "Well this is a first" Randy said.

"Just shut up and help" Phil said and the two men made their way to the couch. " A baby?" Randy stuttered.

"I found the little tyke on my front porch"

"Was there anything in it?"

"Just a blank birth certificate and a blanket."

Then, Jaiyden came in but alone. She was an even 5 ft, had long, black, really curly hair, freckles under her eyes on her cheek, black, almond shaped eyes, a 32 C sized breast, a curvy body, a six pack, and she was a major tomboy, but a hot tomboy none the less. She came in wearing black sweatpants, a tight, purple tshistr, and she had her hair styled with part of her hair covering her left eye. She smiled at her two best friends, and two dimples appeared. She was The Undertaker's daughter, and Kane's niece. She immediately made quick best friends out of Randy and Phil after she debuted in the WWE. "Hey Jaibird" Randy said.

"Where's Chrissy boy?" Phil asked her as she sat down right next to him.

"Uh..." Jaiyden said. Then, she chuckled as she said "He left me"

"What the fuck? Again?" Randy said in disgust.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Phil said. Jaiyden shook her head 'no'. "Good" Phil said. "So this us the urgent emergency I had a feeling you had" Jaiyden said while looking at the little baby girl in Phil's arms.

"Shocking, huh?" Phil said. Jaiyden nodded her head and she said "We're here if you need us"

"Actually, can one of you stay at my place? Just until I get the hang of being a dad"

"I'll stay,"Jaiyden said. Phil looked at her and he asked "Are you sure?"

Jaiyden nodded her head and Randy said "I'll leave the formula here and there's a few bottles in there as well"

Then, Randy placed the formula on the table and then the baby bottles next to the can of formula and he said "I'll see you guys after"

Then, he left. Jaiyden took off her slippers, revealing mismatched colored socks, and she turned to him as she crossed her legs in an Indian style sitting position and she said "So, what're you gonna name the baby?"

Phil looked at her and then he looked back at the baby girl and he said "I have no idea."

"How about Holly?"

"Nah, I want it to be original"

"Original? Like, how original?"

"I have no idea, yet"

Then, Phil said "Actually, I kinda like the name Hunter for a baby"

"A baby girl?" Jaiyden asked in disbelief.

"Or any baby for that matter"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why? You don't like it?"

"No I never said that," Jaiyden said in defense. "I like the name Paige"

"Paige," Phil repeated. He actually loved how the name rolled off his tounge. "I think we found the baby's name. Paige-"

"Paige Sienna Brooks" Jaiyden said in delight. Phil smiled and he looked down at the infant and he saw that she smiled. "Hi Paige" Phil said and he rubbed his nose against Paige's tiny button nose. Jaiyden smiled and she saw how much he loved that baby girl. It had only been a night, and already he felt that this newborn was his. Then, Jaiyden saw the blank birth certificate and she took it out of the basket. She grabbed a pen and she wrote Paige Sienna Brooks on the certificate and she saw that the weight was already on their, and she saw that the baby was born today, May 26th 1998. Then, Phil signed his name on the birth certificate as the dad. He knew that he was tackling raising this baby girl ton full force. "You're gonna raise this baby on your own?" Jaiyden asked.

"Yeah, I've done everything else on my own so I think I can handle raising Paige on my own"

"Just know, I'll be aunty for her"

Phil smiled and he said "Thanks, Jai"

**This story isn't gonna take too long to finish. So Please Leave Reviews and tell me what you think**


	2. Happy 11th Birthday

11 years later;

In the year 2009, Paige was turning into a beautiful 11 year old. She had long, straight, black hair, green, almond shape eyes, cheek bones, a few freckles under her eyes, a lean, curvy body, a two pack set of abs, and when she smiled, two dimples appeared on her cheeks. She was 5 ft, like her aunt Jaiyden, and she was a tomboy like her aunt Jaiyden as well. But, her personality matched her father 10 fold. She had no filter, said whatever was on her mind, and didn't care much for authority. That's why her relationship with her father always was so close. She could tell him anything that was bothering her, and he easily understood his daughter. Today was an especially special day for Paige; today was her 11th birthday. She didn't want to celebrate it, she just wanted to hang with her dad. So, that day, she had her music blaring through her headphones as Phil was watching TV in the living room. He didn't bother planning anything for Paige because he knew she didn't want a party for her birthday. While he was watching TV, there came a knock on the door. "It's open!" Phil said. Then, Randy came into the house with Michael close by. "Hey Phil" Randy said.

"Hi Randy, hi Michael"

"Hi Mr. Brooks. Where is she?" Michael asked.

"Still in her room" Phil said. Then, Michael walked to Paige's room. Randy walked to the couch and sat down next to Phil. "How's the birthday girl?" Randy asked.

"She's listening to her music while drawing her drawings"

"You two aren't celebrating the occasion?" Phil shook his head 'no'. "She didn't want to" he added.

"And she never asked about her mom?"

"She never bothered wanting to know"

"She will, eventually"

"I can't tell her 'I don't know about your mom, she just dropped you off at my doorstep and I adopted you since then'. She'll be devastated"

"So don't bother saying anything if you don't want her knowing"

"I didn't plan on it," Phil said. "Not for awhile at least"

"How's the job doing for you?"

"My boss is a prick and I'm doing hands on assignments on the construction sight rather than in an office. I'm loving life" Phil laughed and Randy rolled his eyes and he chuckled as well. Michael went up to Paige's room and he knocked on the door. "Paige?" He asked.

Paige looked up and she pulled out her headphones and she said "Hey Mikey"

Michael came into the room and he handed Paige a present before he sat down on the bed. "Happy 11th Birthday"

Paige smiled and she took the present and she said "Thanks dude" Then, she tore into the present. When she opened the box, her jaw dropped. "Oh my God" Paige said. Then, she pulled out 'The Shield's sweatshirt and she immediately threw it on "How'd you manage to get this?!" Paige asked her best friend in shock.

"I saved up all my money to afford that for you" Michael blushed. Paige just loved The Shield it was her favorite band of all time. Then, she saw one more thing in there. It was A 'Phenomenal One' AJ Styles T-shirt. He was her favorite singer as well. "Michael you just know how to make a girls' birthday a special one" Paige said and she kissed Michael on the cheek. "Thank you" she added.

Michael started turning a crimson red as April Mendez, their other best friend came in. "Hello? I hope I'm not ruining any special moments in here"

April was about 5 ft 3 inches, and she was a twig compared to Paige. She had long, brown straight hair, a big butt (but not as big as Paige's ;)), and she was a nerd at heart. She was wearing a 'Shield' T-shirt and black jeans and white Nike's. She took off her shoes and she jumped onto the bed. "Happy birthday girl scout" April said.

Paige smiled and she said "Thanks"

"Did he give you part one of your present yet?" April asked.

"Part one?" Paige asked confused. Michael groaned and he said "You weren't suppose to say anything yet"

"Sorry," April said in defense. "Ok, now you two are starting to confuse me" Paige said.

"We got backstage passes to meet The Shield!" April said in excitement. Paige's face exploded with excitement. She was going to meet her favorite band of all time! She screamed and then she ran downstairs and she tackled her father with a hug. "Oof!" Phil said as he looked down at his daughter, who wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's the special occasion today other than your birthday?" Phil asked.

"Michael and April got us backstage passes to meet The Shield"

Phil froze. _Damnit, _he thought. "Uh, Paige. Are you sure you wanna go? When is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow night, and daddy you know how much I love The Shield"

"I know how much you love The Shield. And I gotta admit it; they are a pretty good punk rock band"

"So will you let me go?"

Phil sighed. He knew that Paige always wanted to go and meet the band, the only problem is of the history he had with The Shield. But he wanted to make his daughter happy, so he nodded his head yes. "But I get to come and watch the show with you guys"

"Ok daddy" Paige said and she hugged her dad even tighter. "Ooh thank you thank you thank you thank YOU!"

Phil chuckled as he hugged his daughter back.

**Well well well, looks like Phil has a past with The Shield, I wonder what it is. Leave your reviews **


	3. Meeting The Band

The next night, Paige was hopping up and down on the couch in excitement. "Hurry up dad!"

The daybefore, Paige's best friend had presented her with four tickets to meet The Shield live and in person. When Phil threw on a Ramones T-shirt, he heard Paige down in the living room. He was dreading going to the meet and greet because him and The Shield have a bad past and he didn't want to see any of them. "Daddy!" Paige squealed. Phil laughed and he ran down the stairs into the living room. "Ok ok ok I'm here"

Paige stood up. She was wearing The Shield T-shirt over a tight black T-shirt, low cut boot cut jeans, and black and white converse sneakers. She had on black nail polish, black rubber bands, and her hair was in a high pony tail with her side bangs infront of her left eye. "Ok can we go now?" She asked. Phil grabbed his Chicago Cubs' hat and he placed it on his head and he said "Yeah let's go"

"Michael and April are already downstairs so let's go"

Then, the father daughter made their way down to thestreaks lot and they met with Michael and April and they got in the car and drove to the show.

A couple of hours later, Paige, Phil, Michael and April made their way to The Shield's dressing room. "Oh my god..." Paige said in awe as they stood in front of the door. Phil out his hand on his daughter's shoulder and he said "You ready, kiddo?"

"As I'll ever be, dad"

"Phil?" Said one of the body guards. Phil and the three teenagers looked at the body guard and Phil said "Do I know you?"

"It's me," the bodyguard said. "Ryan. Ryan Reeves? You use to mentor me about being a bodyguard before you went on stage"

Phil knew Ryan, he just acted like he didn't know the bodyguard. "Sorry, I don't know you, man. You must have confused me with someone else"

"Did someone really say Phil?" Said a man with long, black hair. He had a shoulder tattoo and he was wearing a baggy Shield T-shirt and black jeans. "Oh.. My... God" April said. "It's Roman Reigns!" April squealed as well. "Are you guys the birthday party we were told about?"

"Yes, and this is the birthday girl" Michael slightly shoved Paige up to Roman. Paige blushed a bright crimson red as the kids walked into the dressing room. She saw a guy with darkish red hair, and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans which she obviously knew as Dean Ambrose and then she saw a guy with blonde streaks on the side of his head and he was wearing a very T-shirt and leather pants which she knew as Seth Rollins. "So which one of these kids are-" Dean started, then he saw Phil behind his daughter. "Phillip Brooks" Dean said.

"Brooks?" Seth asked in shock. Then, he saw Phil and he laughed as he hugged Phil. "Damn kid, it's been a long time"

Phil tried acting dumb, but Paige crossed her arms and she asked "Daddy? How do these guys know you?"

Phil sighed and he said "Alright alright, the jig is up. Before The Shield was a big time band, " then Phil sighed, "I was the lead singer of the band for a few years"

Paige, Michael, and April's jaws all dropped. "My dad was the lead singer of The Shield? Why was I not aware of this?" Paige asked.

"Because when I had you, I gave that life up to raise you" Phil said as he put his arm around his daughter. "Holy crap!" Michael said in shock. "Did Aunty Jaiyden and or Uncle Randy know about this?" Paige asked.

"No one knew," Roman said. "It was just the four of us doing it in secret"

"Until your dad left us on May 27th in 1998" Dean said.

"The day after I was born?" Paige asked. Phil nodded his head. "But he raised a beautiful and charming young lady" Seth added. Paige blushed and she said "Thanks"

Then, for a few hours they all hanged out in the dressing room.

**sSo now we know about Phil's past with The Shield. Leave reviews **


	4. The Truth Finally Comes Out(Part One)

The next day, Paige was in her bedroom sleeping. She was having a dream about The Shield and her father and what life would've been like if Phil had stayed with The Shield.

_"Another sold out cconcert, fellas" said Stephen as the four members came off stage and into the dressing room. Paige was waiting in there along with a woman who seemed to be her mother for the boys to get into the room. Phil was the first to come in, following Dean, Seth, and Roman. "Daddy!" Paige exclaimed and she stood up and rushed to her father as she proceeded to give him a hug while saying "You did awesome tonight"_

_"As usual," said the woman. "What can I say? I'm the Best in The World, baby" Phil said as he gave the woman a kiss on the lips._

_"No PDA you kids" Roman said and then the other two band members chuckled as Phil said "She's my wife, I can do whatever the hell I wanna do"_

_"Dad," Paige said in a whiney, disguted tone of voice as she pulled away. "Really?"_

_"Good job, Brooks." Seth said. "You just traumatized your kid" Then e__veryone started to laugh as the dream started to fade away._

Paige woke up and she rubbed her eyes. She was now wondering who that woman in her dream was. She now had to know. So she stormed downstairs into the kitchen, where he dad was watching TV. She turned off the TV as she stood in front of her father. "Paige? Honey, what's going on?"

"What was my mom like?"

_Shit, _Phil thought to himself. "Uh Paige-"

"Tell me the truth, dad"

What could he say to his daughter? After all, the only adult she knew in her life other than her uncle and aunt was her father. Why now was she asking about her mother? Phil stood up and he started to walk back and forth. "Do you even know my mom?" Paige asked now concerned. Phil turned to his daughter and he finally said "I'm sorry, Paige, but you need to understand how touchy a subject it is right now to talk about your mom"

"Do you want me to give you some time?" Paige asked in concern for her father. Phil nodded his head yes. "Ok,I'll be in my room whenever you're ready to talk about her"

Then, she walked back upstairs. Phil grabbed his phone and he dialed Jaiyden's number. "Hey Phil"

"I need to talk to you about Paige's mom"

Jaiyden was silent for a minute, then she said "Fine. But make it quick"

"Ok, I'll be oversoon" Then, Phil hung up. He walked to Jaiyden's house and then he banged on the door. Jaiyden opened it and she said "You wanna come in?" I'm a bitchy tone of voice.

Phil looked at her weird and he said "It would be nice"

Then, Jaiyden let Phil in. When he walked in, Jaiyden closed the door. "What do I do about Paige's mom?"

"Tell her she doesn't need to worry about it. That her mom didn't want anything to do with her and that she left her in capable hands"

Phil noticed how bitchy his beat friend has been about this issue. "Why are you being so bitchy about this?" Phil asked.

Jaiyden chuckled evily and she says "Do you really wanna know?"

"You're my best friend, I would like to know why you're so touchy about this issue"

"Really?" Phil nodded his head yes.

"I won't be your best friend once I tell you this"

"Just tell me" Phil said in defeat. Jaiyden chuckled evily and then, the words Phil never wanted to hear he heard come out of his best friends mouth;

"I gave Paige up for adoption to you because you're the father and I didn't want to deal with her or you"

**Part one is done! Now we know who Paige's real mom is. Please Leave Reviews**


	5. The Truth Finally Comes Out(Part Two)

Phil's jaw dropped. What the hell did he just hear come out of Jaiyden's mouth? "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said I'm Paige's biological mom and I gave her up for adoption because you're the father and I didn't want to deal with you or the twerp"

"Never EVER call **MY** daughter a twerp, you ungrateful bitch" Phil said sternly. He had never been this angry before in his entire life. He couldn't believe his best friend had just given away a precious little treasure like Paige. "Do you wanna know why I gave Paige away?"

"Please enlighten me why you did it, you stupid cunt"

"Hey, shut up" Jaiyden said. "If I wanted Chris in my life, I had to give up the kid. Chris knew I was pregnant and not with his kid. And besides, I didn't think you would've gotten the job done" Jaiyden evily laughed. "Plus, I thought you would've cracked under the pressure of having a kid and that you would've given Paige up for adoption not keep her"

"Why would I not keep MY blood child? She has had a better life being raised by me than she would have being raised by a terrible mother like you"

"What's that suppose to mean, Brooks?" Jaiyden said in defense.

"It means you can barely raise the kids you have now. And Paige has spent the last 11 years not knowing who her mom was! I was playing both mommy and daddy while you were getting knocked up by Irvine! God I," Phil said and he laughed in anger. "God, I can't believe you didn't consider how our kid would feel without knowing who her mom was"

"As far as I'm considered, she is NOT my kid. She's all yours"

"Good, then maybe someone would be a better mother to her than you ever will!"

"Find someone else to be Paige's mom and I will make her life and your life a living fucking hell"

"Do it! I dare you you stupid dumb bimbo!"

Then, Phil stormed out of the house. The first person he called was Randy. "Hey Brooks"

"Dude you're not gonna believe what I just found out"

"What happened?"

"Turns out that fucking dumb bimbo Jaiyden is Paige's biological mom"

"Whoa wait what?!"

"Exactly! And all because she didn't want to deal with either me or Paige"

"So what? She can be a terrible mom to her other kids?!"

"Exactly!Just OOH!" Phil said in anger. Then, he sighed as he said "I gotta get going, I need to cool off"

"Alright dude,call me when you get home"

Then, Phil hung up. He walked into the park and he just sat down and put his hands over his face. Then, he heard a voice "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Phil looked up and he saw a brunetter with brown eyes. She was at a medium height and she had a bubbly personality to her presence. She was wearing a Rancid T-shirt, baby blue booty shorts, and black and white converse sneakers. She had her hair in a high pony tail. She had on black nail polish, two studded bracelets, and she was wearing black eyeliner under her eyes, and skin tone lip gloss. "Nah, you can sit here"

"Thanks," said the pretty brunette and she sat down and she crossed her left leg over her right leg. She saw that Phil was upset and she asked "Are you alright, mister?"

Phil looked at her and he said "Let's just say I hate the mother of my 11 year old daughter"

"Really?" She asked in astonishment.

"You seem surprised about it"

"No, because I absolutely despise the father of MY 11 year old son"

"Why do you hate him?"

The brunette sighed and she said "He's been a deadbeat dad all of my son's life and he was abusive to me. Why do you hate the mother of your 11 year old daughter?"

"She was my best friend, until I found out she gave her up to me because she didn't want to deal with either me or our daughter."

"She sounds like a real bitch"

"Trust me, she is"

"Are you gonna be OK?"

"Honestly, I just want her out of my life forever"

"I completely understand." Said the brunetter. "I never got your name"

"Oh, I'm Phil Brooks. What's your name?"

"Brooke Adams. I just moved into an apartment complex with my 11 year old son last month"

"Where's your apartment complex?"

"Its called the Parker and Nichols complex"

"Oh sweet that's where I live"

"Awesome!"

"Hey, do you wanna walk there with me? I kinda need a friend right now"

"Absolutely"

Then, Phil and Brooke got up and started walking back to the apartment complex. Even if it seemed like hours that they have been walking and even if they had just met, it seemed like they have known each other for years. They had so much in common. Then, when Phil walked Brooke to her apartment, she gave him her number. "Here's my number, and maybe one day we can hang out with our kids"

"Absolutely. How about later today at 4:30?"

"Sure, I'll just let my son Matthew know"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, Matthew Bruce Adams"

"Bruce? Like Bruce Wayne?"

"Like the DarkKnight Bruce Wayne? Yes"

"Ok, you're officially a Badass chick"

Brooke smiled and two dimples appeared "Thanks,and Paige sounds really sweet"

"She is," Phil said. "So 4:30?"

"4:30" Brooke said. "I'll just text you when I get there"

"Alright, sounds good to me" Phil said and he smiled at Brooke. "Later, Phil"

"Later, Brooke"

Then, Brooke walked into her apartment and closed the door. As Phil was walking back to his apartment, he kept thinking about how instantly he and Brooke clicked. Then, he started to think about how beautiful she looked while they were walking to the complex. Then, he felt something he had never felt in a long time; butterflies.

**Wow! Jaiyden's a bitch! And I had to introduce Brooke Tessmacher as Punk's llove interest just because I wanna see everyone's point of view on them. Personally I like seeing them together, that's just my personal opinion. Please Leave Reviews and another update will be up soon**


	6. PlayDate

Later on at around 3:30, Paige was sitting on the couch reading a Spiderman comic book. Phil was watching TV as he was softly scratching his daughter's back. "Paige, do you need your glasses?"

Paige looked at her dad and she nodded her head yes. Then, Phil walked up to his daughter's room and he grabbed her glasses' case. Then, he walked back down the stairs and he gave the case to his daughter. She took it and she said "So is mom really that evil?"

"Unfortunately honey, yes she was that evil"

"So what happened to her and your relationship?"

"I ended it with her, she lost my friendship completely"

"I can't believe Aunty Jaiyden just did that to me"

"I'm sorry honey," Phil said as he pulled Paige closer to him as she pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes. Then, he hugged her as he said "If I could change it all I would"

Then, Paige sighed as she said "I'm just glad I have an awesome dad like you"

Phil smiled and then he heard someone knocking on the door. "It's open!" Phil said. Then, Brooke and her son Matthew came into the apartment. Paige looked up at the two strangers in her house and she whispered to her father "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine" Phil said and then he got up "Hey Brooke" Phil said.

"Hey Phil,this is my son Matthew"

"Hey little man" Phil said as Matthew waved to Phil. Phil looked at Paige and she walked over to her father. "This is Paige"

"Hi" Paige said sheepishly to Matthew. "Hi" Matthew said sheepishly to Paige as well. Then, Matthew saw the Spiderman comic book on the couch and he said "You read Spiderman comic books?"

Paige looked back at the comic book on the couch and she looked back at him and she said "That's not the only comic book I read, come on I'll show you"

Then, Paige and Matthew walked up to Paige's room. "Looks like they hit it off pretty well" Brooke said. Phil looked at her and he said "Yeah, she gets along with guys better than girls" Phil then walked to the fridge and opened the fridge. "Do you want a soda?"

"Uh sure" Brooke said. Then, her wallet fell out of her pocket and she said "oh damnit"

Then, she bent over to pick up her wallet. When Phil put the two sodas on the counter, he couldnt help himself but to stare at Brooke's ass._ She's got a nice ass, _Phil thought to himself. Once Brooke got back up, Phil immediately grabbed a cup and poured her a soda. Brooke sat on the stool and she said "You didn't have to pour the soda in the glass"

Phil chuckled nervously. "Sorry, other than Randy you're the only one that's been over my house with their kid"

"It's Ok" then Brooke took the soda. "So Brooke, I told you about my job. What do you do for a living?"

Brooke chuckled as she said "Do you really want to know?"

"wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know" Phil said. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and she said "I am a dance choreographer at the local dance studio, CrazyLegs Dance studio"

"Oh, I've heard about that place. Didn't it win like gold for five years back to back?"

"Yeup," Brooke said proudly. "All thanks to my choreography"

"I saw some of their videos, and I must say the dancing is phenomenal"

"Really?"

"What?"

"didn't think you would watch any of the videos"

"Well, I wanted to put Paige in a dance program there" Phil started. "But then I realized that she's more of a tomboy than normal girls"

"Well,that's great"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because not only am I a dance choreographer, I'm also a professional trainer"

"Like for wrestling?"

"No not wrestling." Brooke reassured. "It's for MMA"

"Really? MMA?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Maybe you can bring her to the gym and I can show her a few things"

"That would be great. Thanks Brooke"

Brooke blushed and she said "No problem, Phil"

At the sight of Brooke blushing, Phil couldn't help but blush as well. _ God she looks so fricken beautiful, _Phil thought to hhimself.

_Damn, Phil looks so hot right now, _Brooke thought to herself. Then, Phil said "Let's watch TV"

Then, the two made their way to the couch and started to watch TV.

**Well, another update done. Leave reviews and let me know what you think**


	7. Parents and Parents

A few months later, while Paige and Matthew were playing in the park along with April and Michael with Randy, his wife Kelly, and April's dad Rob Szatkowski watching over the kids, Brooke and Phil went to the Chicago Mall. "So why are you taking me to the mall?"

"Because I want to buy you some things."

"Phil-" Brooke started. Phil put his finger on her lips and he said "Don't say another word, we're going shopping and that's final"

Brooke rolled her eyes and she pulled down her white T-shirt. Then, she adjusted her studded belt on her black short shorts. Phil looked at Brooke, who was also sporting the usual black and white converse sneakers. He chuckled at Brooke blowing a piece of hair out of her face, and then she said "You know you kind of are spoiling me"

"Eh," Phil said. "Not really. I mean, I know how much Matthew likes to paint-"

"How did you know that?"

"I peeked in Paige's room yesterday and I saw him using the canvas that I got for Paige"

"She never used it?"

Phil shook his head no. "I saw how much he enjoyed painting and how good he was, I figured I'd get him some painting stuff"

"You're too nice" Brooke said as she started playing with the back of Phil's head. She started to run her fingers through his hair and she saw him blushing. "Hey, well, Matthew's a good kid"

"And so is Paige," Brooke started. "Did you tell her about her mom?"

Phil nodded his head in disappointment. "Let's just say she didn't take it too well"

"Awh the poor thing" Brooke said.

"Yeah, but she seemed to take a liking to you"

Brooke smiled and she said "That's great"

"Yeah," Phil said then they pulled up to the mall. "Let's go in"

Then, they walked into the mall together. They waked into Hot Topic and they bought a bunch of things. Then, Brooke saw a Batman onesie. She smiled to herself and Phil saw this. _She wants to have a baby, _Phil thought to himself. Then, she looked nback at Phil and she said "What?"

Phil shook his head saying "Nothing,"

Then, they both left the store with their purchased items. At the food court, Brooke barely touched her food while Phil was stuffing his face with his Chinese food. After he swallowed, he said to Brooke "We could've bought that onesie"

Brooke looked at him startled. "What?"

"You heard me," Phil said. "If you really wanted to, we could have bought that Batman onesie I saw you looking at"

Brooke blushed, then she said "It wouldn't fit Matthew"

"You could've saved it for another baby"

"Have you ever thought of having another baby besides Paige?"

"A lot of times. But what worries me about it is the fact of how Paige will react to the new addition. What about you?"

"Matthew's been my little man ever since his dad left. I don't want him feeling replaced. But yes, I have thought of having another baby"

Phil smiled. "You're so good with Matthew"

"Thank you, its always been me and him all his life. And now his birthday's coming up."

"It's already August?"

Brooke nodded her head "August 12th is his birthday"

"Well the we need to start planning"

"Phil-"

"Dont 'Phil' me. It's the least I can do"

"You would really help me plan Matthew's birthday party?"

Phil nodded his head. "I love Matthew like he's my own son"

Brooke smiled. She was glad that someone else loved Matthew just as much as she did.

**Awwh! How sweet! :) more to come stay tumed**


	8. I've Been Waiting

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

Was what Randall asked one day at the coffee house. Phil twirled the straw in his coffee cup and he sighed. It had been a few months since he first met Brooke, and now he was helping her plan her son's birthday party, which was in a week. "I want to ask her, but I just feel like something's gonna go completely wrong"

"You're actually nervous?* Randall said in shock.

"Yes, surprisingly I'm nervous" Phil chuckled. "I mean she's great with Paige, and I love Matthew like he's my own son. And Matthew's 12 and Paige is 11 and he's protective of Paige like she's his own little sister. And with Brooke," Phil gushed over the sound of her name "She's just an amazing woman and she loves Paige and Paige loves her-"

"And so do you" Randall added with a smug look. Phil rolled his eyes and he said "Yeah yeah whatever"

"So are you?"

Phil had to think about it. Then he smiled "Yeah. I'm gonna ask her

"Hallelujah!" Randall exclaimed and Phil punched Randall on the arm and he said "Shut up"

At the house Brooke was watching TV with Paige and Matthew. Brooke sighed at the thought of Phil not asking her out yet. She had been waiting a month for him to ask her but she figured he didn't want her like that. Paige yawned and ended up falling asleep during the show, so Brooke covered the little one with her dads blanket. "Matthew?"

"Yeah mom?"

"How would you feel if Phil asked me out?"

"That would be pretty cool if you two finally started dating"

"I think so too, little man" Brooke said as she ruffled her son's jet black hair. He had his mom's eyes, cheekbones, and bright smile. But somehow he reminded Brooke of her former boyfriend. She couldn't put her finger on it, Matthew just reminded Brooke of Bully Ray. Then she looked at Paige. From her long, brownish blackish hair, to her cheekbones, everything about Paige reminded Brooke about Phil. Then, Paige woke up, and her hazel greenish eyes and smile showed Brooke how much Paige looked like her dad. Then, Phil came back into the house and saw Brooke, Paige and Matthew there on the couch. He smiled then he sat down to the other side of Paige and he started stroking her hair. He looked at Brooke and he said "Brooke are you OK?"

"My son's birthday is coming up and I'm just worried that Bully will come back"

"if he does come back I have no problem using my baseball bat against his skull" Phil said and he pointed at the black baseball bat he intended to use if some guy had ever hurt Paige. Like he would let any guy date his little Punk Rock angel when she was older. 16 was the appropriate age he gave for her to start dating, nothing younger and nothing older. Brooke chuckled and she said "I'll take it into consideration"

"So uh Brooke?" Phil asked nervously as he started rubbing his hands together nervously. Brooke saw this and she said "Yeah?"

"Listen, you're really great with Paige and she loves you to death. You're just such an amazing woman in general and I love being around you and Matthew so much and-"

Brooke chuckled and she said simply "Yes"

Phil looked at her in shock. "Yes?"

Brooke nodded her head "Honestly you have been getting Matthew out of a dark place and his grades have been up and he's getting into less trouble. Plus I have never been so happy before. Before you came into my life, I was miserable. But now, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. So my answer is yes I will be your girlfriend, Phil Brooks"

Phil smiled and he hugged Brooke. He was so happy she said yes to him, he knew they were going to have a happy life together. After he hugged Brooke, he saw Paige being handed 10 dollars from Matthew saying "Haha, I told you so"

"What's this?" Phil questioned jokingly. "My daughter is gambling?"

"Well not gambling daddy," Paige said. "Just seeing how long it would take for you to finally ask out Brooke"

Brooke chuckled and she knew that with the four of them in one house, it would be a blast.

**Haha! see? they finally got together. Now the plot thickens... **


End file.
